


Mine

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), implied other dark sides, resource guarding, the dark side is not a good place to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: When Virgil sees another side with his box of granola bars, he immediately feels like he's back at the dark sides, and he must fight for his food.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't good I'm sorry

Janus had settled into life on the light side of the mindscape well, despite the overwhelming difference from the dark sides. In fact it had only taken him a few weeks and it was like he’d been there longer than Virgil had. This was made particularly apparent one breakfast.   
They were having a relatively early breakfast as Thomas had an audition that day, so they had to be up early to prepare especially if they were going to have the family breakfast Patton insisted they had every morning.   
Almost everyone was at the table, Patton cooking over the stove, Logan at the table reading as he sipped a mug of fresh coffee and Roman had just stumbled into the kitchen, pouring over the script for today’s audition, almost completely oblivious to anything around him. The only side that was yet to join them was Virgil, who had had a few extra minutes of sleep as he spent most of the night stressing about the audition.  
This particular morning, Janus wasn’t feeling very hungry and he most definitely did not have the appetite for the stack of pancakes or waffles Patton would pile in front of him if he didn’t find something lighter to eat. He voiced as such to the table, and without looking up both the prince and the teacher replied.   
“Virgil keeps a box of granola bars in the cupboard” they had both provided, which prompted Janus to stand and open the cupboard.   
Just as he picked up the unopened box and began to open it a clunk came from the stairs. Janus barely had time to register the copy of the script the anxious side had brought down with him hitting the floor at the base of the stairs before the box was being wrestled from his hands.   
Then Virgil stood near the exit of the kitchen with panic in his eyes, breathing far too heavily for the short bit of running he had just done.   
“Mine” he growled possessively, clutching the case close to his chest.   
Logan looked up from his book then, fixing Virgil with an disapproving look “That reaction is incredibly extreme Virgil, there is more than enough in that box to share-”  
“NO!” Virgil cut him off, distress clear in his tone, “Mine!” His eyes never broke contact with Janus’s.   
All three light sides were watching Virgil with disapproving looks at this point, and clearly Patton was about to reprimand the anxious side for his actions before Janus cut him off, a softness in his eyes.   
“No one is going to take it from you Virge” he comforted, a knowing look in his eyes.   
The anxious side closed his eyes as they began to gloss over with unshed tears, clutching the box so hard his knuckles turned white, shaking his head as he yelled “You’re lying! You’re going to steal it and then I can’t eat and then I’m weak, and that makes me a target and I don’t want them to get me! I can’t let them get me! I won’t, I won’t, I won’t”   
Virgil stopped talking as he began to hyperventilate, collapsing onto the floor but never once loosening his grip on the box of granola bars.   
There was an uncomfortable beat where everyone froze, only the sound of Virgil’s hiccuping breaths and bubbling oil in the frying pan, before Patton attempted to step forwards to comfort the crying side.  
At the sound of movement, Virgil’s head snapped up so quickly one might worry about him getting whiplash, pushing himself backwards away from the fatherly side until he hit the wall. When his back made contact with said wall his shoulders tensed as he hissed at the other side, desperately trying to defend his oh so vital food.   
Patton froze and looked to the others, his eyes showing his distress and overwhelming desire to help the side he saw as a son.   
Logan and Roman seemed at a loss for what to do. Virgil’s panic attacks had never been like this before, at least not as far as they had seen. The only way that you could possibly tell that this had happened before was Janus’s calm and unsurprised demeanour as he himself began to approach the boy on the floor.   
The boy hissed at him again, and began to kick his legs out at the other. At the action Janus simply stepped to the side and approached more to the side to avoid the blind flailing. Once he was close, he crouched by the boy who was still hissing but his legs slowed their movement as he watched the others gloved hands intensely. The hands slowly reached towards him, which was fine, until they got that tiny bit closer to the box the purple side was protecting.   
When this happened his eyes narrowed and he lurched forwards and snapped his teeth at it. Owner of the gloved hands sighed at the action, quickly retracting his hands.   
“I’m sorry about this Virge, but it’s in your best interest, I swear” Janus mumbled, preemptive guilt in his voice.   
When the deceptive side spoke again, it was no longer his own, instead taking a different tone which was clearly that of another side’s. He used the stolen voice to command Virgil, tone annoyed and strict “Stop fighting Anxiety.”  
At the sound of the voice Virgil stopped flailing and struggling, grip on the box loosening slightly as he began to shake, whimpering as he began to plead. “Please no, don’t, I’m sorry, please!” he sobbed, and the light sides shared a concerned glance, wondering if they should intervene. That thought left their minds when Janus gently picked up a trembling hand and placed it on the scaled side of his face.   
“It’s okay V, it’s me. No one is going to hurt you” he comforted in his real voice.   
Virgil’s sobbing slowed almost as soon as he made contact with the cool scales, and he flexed his fingers lightly to rub the texture.  
“J” he choked out, collapsing into the other. It took little to no time before the other went limp in his arms, completely exhausted.   
Janus picked the other up as he slept and quickly sank out of the room, quickly returning without Virgil.   
“What in the name of those godforsaken granola bars just happened?” the princely side demanded more than asked.   
“That was indeed concerning behaviour” Logan agreed “I would like to know what triggered it.”  
“My poor anxious son! What happened?” Patton also voiced.  
Janus sighed, “Things do not work out as well on the dark side as they do here. It’s much more like 50 rabid animals forced into a confined space.” he began to explain, “Virgil was hardly top of the food chain there, he only really started to get food without being seriously injured when he formed an alliance with me and Remus.”  
The light sides listened intently as Janus explained how every little resource was fought for on the dark side, and how Virgil’s timid nature left him at the bottom of the food chain. He explained how the three formed an alliance as some of the lower powered sides and quickly rose higher on the food chain together.   
After the explanation there was a beat of silence before the group all decided that they had to get Remus back with them on the light side as soon as possible. And if after that Virgil had his own cupboard in the kitchen that none of the others would touch, no one mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this little story in the comments! kudos are also greatly appreciated <3


End file.
